


Our Secret

by mayps



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayps/pseuds/mayps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A distância pode revelar sentimentos que estavam guardados a sete chaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Boa leitura!

Tao não era o panda inocente que todos pensavam, nem fofo.

Na verdade, ele não gostava desses títulos que recebia dos fãs, mas os aceitava para agradar. Não era como se eles soubessem de suas personalidades, afinal, não conviviam com eles, não moravam com eles e muito menos os conheciam.

Mas todos no grupo tinham um papel. O seu era o de fazer seu wushu e só falar quando fosse direcionado a ele. Não tinha carisma como os outros, não tinha beleza como os outros, não tinha a voz... O que restava para ele? Era apenas mais uma pequena peça daquele quebra-cabeça, uma peça que se perdida, não faria a menor diferença.

E foi em um desses pensamentos, que após um dia exaustivo de ensaio, voltara para o dormitório, pensando no que o ainda o prendia ali.

Yixing.

Aquele pequeno segredo que guardava a sete chaves. Ninguém poderia saber que seu coração pertencia a Yixing, afinal, esse tipo de relacionamento era proibido pela própria empresa, não que isso impedisse muito, claro.

Fora o fato de que tinha quase certeza absoluta que Yixing gostava de Yifan.

Quer dizer, não era como se eles nunca tivessem brincado de algo diferente quando estavam bêbados ou se divertindo com os amigos... mas sempre Yifan era quem levava a melhor. Talvez por ter todo aquele porte de homem, ser poliglota, inteligente.

Tao se sentia menosprezado, não estava no mesmo nível de Yifan e provavelmente nunca estaria. Tendo Yifan sempre ao lado, como Yixing se apaixonaria por Tao? Um mísero lutador de artes marciais que só sabe mandarim, aprendeu coreano à força e o inglês que havia aprendido já estava há muito tempo esquecido?

Por isso mantinha-se calado. Engolia aquilo por estar satisfeito apenas em ser amigo de Yixing, já que se não fosse isso, seria nada para ele, então se distanciara, para não ter mais aquele sofrimento ao olhá-lo, ao tocá-lo e ao sentir como ele estava confortável com o líder.

Então, simplesmente após tomar seu banho, vestiu seu pijama e deitou-se em sua cama, no quarto que atualmente estava sozinho, já que o manager ficava com sua família nos finais de semana, fechando os olhos e tentando dormir naquela noite fria de outono.

 

**;~;**

 

Yixing não estava entendo o que acontecia. Já fazia alguns meses desde que Zitao não mais o procurava. Eles haviam debutado há pouco tempo, mas mesmo antes, quando ainda eram trainees, quando Yifan não estava por perto, Tao sempre corria para Yixing. Agora isso não acontecia mais.

A amizade entre os dois havia esfriado e um aperto no coração de Yixing se fazia presente sempre que Tao o tratava diferente de antes, com certa frieza altamente calculista, especialmente quando estava conversando com Yifan ou quando estavam sozinhos.

Yixing via por trás das máscaras que Zitao mostrava, ele conseguia enxergar por trás delas e ver que o menor estava lutando contra algo que não podia evitar. Queria ajuda-lo, queria protege-lo, queria mantê-lo em seus braços e fazer com o que quer que o afligisse nunca mais voltasse, mas Tao não o deixava mais se aproximar o quanto antes, e aquilo o matava por dentro.

Não só o matava, destruía a sua alma.

Principalmente desde o debut os dois haviam tido essa distância ao qual nenhum deles realmente queria, mas fora imposta devido a situações diversas.

Passou um ano, e aquela situação ainda não havia revertido, tinha melhorado, mas não voltado ao normal. Os outros membros já haviam percebido a mudança, mas agora estavam começando a se preocupar e Yixing estava notando o quanto a falta daquele moreno o deixava mal, mesmo que se mostrasse feliz e sorridente, ele sentia a falta dos toques mais puros, até os toques nada castos dados de brincadeira, sentia falta até mesmo das implicâncias do mais novo. E depois de muitos meses, e de muitas conversas com Yifan, finalmente notara o porquê. Estava gostando daquele moreno.

Yifan, como melhor amigo dos dois, aconselhava a conversar, mas os dois diziam que um dia isso aconteceria, só que esse dia nunca chegava. Até que ele viajou. Por insistência dele próprio, Luhan, Xiumin e Chen ficaram o mais longe possível dos dois, obrigando-os a ter uma convivência maior.

Tao e Yixing estavam sozinhos no dormitório. Depois de descobrir que gostava do moreno, Yixing mal podia se conter perto dele. Queria saber se Tao havia se distanciado por esse motivo, queria saber se o moreno sentia o mesmo, já que nem Yifan sabia disso.

Tao estava preparando um pouco de suco de laranja para si, quando foi abordado pelo menor.

“Tao, precisamos conversar.”

O moreno então se sentiu tremer, mas não se mostrou fraco.

“Yixing-ge, não temos nada para conversar”. Colocou a jarra de suco na geladeira e saiu da cozinha, se dirigindo ao quarto.

“Claro que temos.” Yixing seguiu o outro, e não o deixou fechar a porta, empurrando-a antes que Tao conseguisse sequer tocá-la para fechar. “Eu preciso te contar um segredo.”

Tao o encarou confuso. “Segredo?”

“Sim. Estou gostando de uma pessoa.”

Tao então respirou fundo. Já imaginava que isso estivesse acontecendo, só não esperava que fosse demorar tanto para Yixing admitir que gosta de Yifan.

“Ge... eu já imaginava que você estivesse gostando de alguém, sempre está perto dele afinal...”

Dessa vez o confuso foi Yixing. “O que? Você sabia? E perto dele?”

“É... você gosta do Yifan-gege, não é verdade?”

O menor então sorriu. _‘Bobo.’_ Yixing se aproximou do maior, e colocou as mãos em seus ombros. “Ele é meu melhor amigo Tao, por que eu gostaria dele?”

“Ahn... é q-que vocês estão sempre juntos e... e... e-eu ac-achei q-que...”

O mais velho começou a deslizar suas mãos pelos ombros do moreno, as levando até seu pescoço, acariciando a nuca e puxando levemente seus fios de cabelo, fazendo Tao arrepiar-se.

“Gege... Yixing-ge... o q-que está fazendo?”

“Shh Tao... eu gosto de você... bobo.” Sussurrou ao olhar nos olhos do outro e sorriu tímido antes de se aproximar e enfim, tocar seus lábios aos dele.

Inicialmente foi apenas um leve selar, mas não durou muito, pois logo Yixing já puxava o outro pela nuca, querendo ficar mais perto dele, e Tao o abraçava pela cintura, unindo seus corpos, colando-os o máximo que podia, apertando Yixing e o ouvindo gemer ao abrir a boca levemente, aproveitando aquela oportunidade para aprofundar o beijo tão esperado por ambos.

A batalha entre suas línguas era travada de igual para igual, os dois apenas querendo descobrir cada espacinho da boca um do outro, decorando aquele gosto doce  específico de suas bocas, sentindo que enfim estavam realmente conhecendo um ao outro mais intimamente, mas ainda faltava algo, pelo qual naquele momento ainda não estavam prontos.

Enfim, na busca por ar, o beijo se partiu, e ofegantes os dois se olharam, sorrindo bobos, nenhuma palavra era dita, apenas seus corações acelerados e sua respiração ofegantes podiam ser ouvidas.

Até o destrancar da porta também ser ouvido.

Os dois rapazes dentro do quarto de Tao arregalaram os olhos e começaram a rir.

“E agora? O que diremos a eles gege?”

“Contamos agora?”

“Hm, porque não esperamos mais um pouco até Yifan voltar de viagem?”

“Claro Zitao... esse será o nosso segredo.”

E pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Tao se sentiu tímido, fazendo o rubor em suas bochechas aumentarem e Yixing rir de seu constrangimento.

Ah... Esse tipo de segredo. Um dos melhores, afinal, o que é proibido é mais gostoso, não é verdade?

Bom, era isso que os dois pensavam e não estavam com pressa alguma de revelar.

**Author's Note:**

> Gostaram?  
> Confesso que amo esse couple <3


End file.
